


Coming To Terms

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Coming To Terms [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Acceptance, COVID, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cuddles, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Pandemics, Texting, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After a low key birthday/Thanksgiving, Baylee prepares for Christmas and his show with his family and finally comes to terms with his Father and accepts him for who he is.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Baylee Littrell, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Brian Littrell/Nick Carter, Leighanne Littrell/Baylee LIttrell, Nick Carter/Baylee Littrell, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter
Series: Coming To Terms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018030
Kudos: 4





	Coming To Terms

It had been eleven years since Baylee’s birthday had fallen on Thanksgiving, not that he minded, he loved to eat, especially his Mother’s cooking so it didn’t bother him. Leighanne even decided to make his birthday cake like she did when he was little. It had brought a smile to the teen’s face as happy memories flooded his mind from times gone by. It was a small gathering this year partly due to the pandemic but also per Baylee’s request. Everyone there put their phones away and simply enjoyed celebrating the first Backstreet Baby’s eighteenth birthday. Baylee knew once he turned his phone back on, the notifications on his Socials would go ballistic and he wasn’t far off, but he couldn’t stop the warmth he felt with all the warm wishes from the fans, Uncles, and Cousins. 

His other gift from his parents was a trip out the desert to get away from everything and allow him to clear his head from the past few weeks. It was much needed and welcomed as he and a few friends off roaded in the dirt, doing a few videos but never revealing where they were. When he got home, he spent a day with his girl Addison to make up for missing her birthday and now was helping his mom get the many trees out for their annual decorating. Leighanne loved going all out and Baylee swore a new tree popped up every year. 

Baylee had just brought out the pink tree as Leighanne turned her phone on and made a quick video with Bay within the trees. Once posted she put her phone away and joined her son. 

"Do we really have to put everything up?" Baylee asked. "You know it's not gonna all get put up by Christmas." 

"I know but that's what makes it a challenge. We get closer every year!" Leighanne replied, a smile in her voice. "Besides, your Father rarely gets to help." 

Baylee looked around noticing his Dad hadn't made an appearance for a while. "Where is Dad anyways?" 

Leighanne sighed softly she knew her husband was missing his other lover and since Baylee had found out the truth Brian had been on his phone a bit more than usual. 

"He's probably still in the shed, why don't you go check while I get these trees unwrapped."She suggested. 

Nodding the teen headed back around the house towards the large shed their trees and other decorations were stored. Opening the door Baylee listened for any sign of his Father's whereabouts. 

"Dad, you in here?" Baylee called. 

It took a few moments but Brian finally appeared with the last tree. The teen noticed his Father's slightly flushed face but wrote it off as being tired from the unpacking of their trees. Brian walked over to his boy and smiled softly. 

"Sorry Bub last tree was a pain to get to." 

"Mom and I were just worried you've been gone for awhile." 

Gulping Brian nodded and followed his son out praying the color in his face would return. As they headed back to the front yard Brian couldn't stop the conversation he had just had with the blonde who was miles away yet was still able to make him weak in the knees with just his words. 

Leighanne smiled seeing her boys heading her way and though the color was back in her husband's face, the content glow around him was still shining brightly. She knew he’d been talking to Nick and more than likely had a bit of a mess in his pants but instead of drawing attention to the glow, Leighanne allowed Brian to pull her into his arms and kiss her gently, Baylee rolling his eyes. He loved his parents but even he couldn’t handle the almost twenty-four year honeymoon phase they were still in. However, he couldn’t help but soften his face seeing the love that had always shined bright between them. He was starting to come around to the arrangement his Father had with his Mother and Uncle, spending that time in the desert had really helped clear his mind. 

Clearing his throat, he got his parents attention both grinning like a couple of teenagers and letting each other go. “Let’s get these trees unwrapped and into the house.” Brian clapped his hands, excited to be decorating with his family. 

The family of three toted the trees inside and began the hours long task of setting up, Leighanne making sure each piece was perfect. Finally, with dinner done, Leighanne took the first of many photos and videos. Once uploaded to her socials, she put her phone away to focus on her family. She smiled seeing Brian and Baylee talking like old times, she could tell her son was starting to accept his father for who he was. 

“Ready for your show this weekend?” Brian asked. 

Turning his head, Baylee grinned and nodded. “Yes, but also nervous.” 

The older man sighed softly as they finished up the dishes together, Leighanne sitting on the bar stool watching. “It’ll be okay Bubba, we are going to do everything we can to keep everyone safe.” 

Baylee turned his head and nodded softly. “I know Mom, it just seems like it’s not enough.” 

“Hey, it’ll be okay Bub.” Brian smiled. “We are going to have a great time and I’m itching to get back on the stage myself.” 

Baylee chuckled. “I know Dad.” Brian ruffled his son’s blonde curls before drying his hands and the three headed off to bed. 

Brian laid in bed sighing happily as he sunk down into the softness of his mattress, slipping under the blankets and grabbing his phone while Leighanne got ready for bed. He smiled seeing the unread text from Nick and quickly unlocked his phone, going to their box. 

“Hey, sorry. Was decorating with the fam.” Brian sent. 

The reply came quickly. “No problem, I know you’re family comes first.” 

“You’re family, you come first as well.” 

Nick smiled softly, seeing the words. He didn’t know what he had done to have such a beautiful, loving and understanding wife, two beautiful children, and an amazing man who had raised him from teen to young adult in his life but he thanked God for them. He turned his head seeing Lauren laying next to him, sleeping peacefully at his side. Yes he wanted Brian next to him, but the fact both their wives were okay with the situation and allowed them to be together was enough for Nick. 

Nick's phone buzzed making him jump out of his thoughts. "I'm still here." 

"I miss you." 

The blonde sighed softly and typed back. "I miss you too." 

Brian heard the bathroom door open and Leighanne appeared smiling softly at the man laying in their bed. Brian smiled back and quickly sent Nick his goodnight message. 

"I need to go but I'll talk to you soon. I love you Frack." 

Nick smiled. "I love you too Frick. Night." 

"Night." 

With that, Brian plugged his phone into the charger and laid it on his nightstand as Leighanne slipped under the blankets with him Brian instantly pulling her into his arms. 

"Telling Nick goodnight?" She asked. 

Brian kissed her head and snuggled down nodding. "You know I have to tell him goodnight."

The blonde woman chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I know." The couple fell asleep in each other's arms excited for the weekend. 

The rest of the week was spent decorating and preparing for Saturday. Baylee was nervous as the big day got closer but with some reassurance he relaxed the best he could. He just wanted everything to go smoothly and not have people get sick this time. 

He was backstage when he phone started going off causing him to quickly grab and answer it seeing his Uncle pop on his screen. 

"Hey buddy!" Nick grinned. 

"Hi! Wasn't expecting to hear from you." Baylee replied happily. 

"Well I wanted to wish you good luck tonight and to check on you." 

"I'm good Uncle Nick. I'm okay with it now." 

Nick's smile couldn't have gotten any wider then it already was hearing his nephew's words of acceptance.

"Have you told him yet?" Nick asked. 

"No, I will tonight after the show." Baylee replied. 

"This really means a lot to us Bay we both love you so much." 

"I know thank you for calling and checking on me. " 

"Anytime buddy, talk soon!" 

Baylee's phone went black but his smile never left. He truly had accepted his Father and couldn't wait to tell him. Setting his phone back down he finished getting ready and headed out. 

The night went smoothly and all precautions were met as everyone settled into their seats and the show began. It felt so good to be on the stage again and Baylee could feel everything from the last few weeks melt away. Now, he was off to the side letting Brian take center stage as the older man began to sing Mary Did You Know. Even though the teen had told his Uncle he had accepted his Father, it wasn't until that moment Baylee truly realized the older man was still the same person he had and still looked up to, the one who had instilled in him how hard work truly did pay off but also to never lose your youth in the process, the man who showed him that real love did exist with the right person or persons. In that moment, Baylee had finally come to terms with who his Father really was.


End file.
